Raven Goes To Hogwarts
by sargentaaron2004
Summary: Harry Potter/Teen Titans crossover. Raven goes to Hogwarts, Beastboy goes to find her. Is Raven's going to Hogwarts going to disrupt the balance of power? If so, for who?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in this story.

This is my first Crossover story, my first published Harry Potter Stary and my first published Teen Titans story. Please review, ideas and contructive critisim is encouraged. The chapters are going to be short and slow updates, but I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1

--

It was dark in the Titans tower, everyone was in bed after a hard days work in the city, everyone except the young Demoness, she was walking round the low dining table, leaving enveloped letters addressed to the person who usually sits in that part of the table. She looked down at the last envelope; it was addressed to Beast Boy, "I hope he will be ok". She said to herself while placing it at the portion of the table that was lined with soy sauce stains, that he usually flavoured his tofu with. She left the building, hoping the criminals of Jump City would keep quiet for just a few more minutes as she leaves. After making sure she has her trunk with her she looked back at the Tower and disappeared.

Seconds later she appeared in Scotland in front of an old man with a long white beard, and an old lady with greying brown hair.

"Hello Raven, I am Professor Dumbledore, and this is Professor McGonagall", he said pointing first to his chest and then to the lady standing beside him, "We will be helping you, in learning to control your magic, but I am sure you are very tired so we will find you somewhere to sleep, and that task, I leave to Professor McGonagall to decide."

"Thank you professor", McGonagall began while gesturing for them to walk into the entrance of the castle, "well now, what do you like to do most of all?"

Raven followed McGonagall into the castle and replied, "Reading, just reading."

"Well that has made it a lot easier in finding an appropriate roommate for you." McGonagall said trying to be as calm as one could possibly be in the presence of a Demoness.

"A roommate? But Professor please, do I have to..." Raven started but was cut off by the teacher's calm voice, "Yes you do young girl, especially, as you know, there is a war going on, besides you will like this girl, she enjoys reading and she is very smart."

Raven didn't say anything more on the subject of her roommate and just followed McGonagall down a series of corridors and passages, until the professor stopped at a door. "Ok, we're here, now please be quiet we wouldn't want to wake the poor girl." They quietly entered the room which was a study and then they proceeded in entering though a stone arch into another room, which was obviously - by looking at the bed with the girl sleeping on - the bedroom.

Raven, at first thought the professor was pushing her into the bed with the girl, but was actually pushing her out of the way; the professor then raised a wand and conjured a bed beside the one the other girl was sleeping on, but about 3 feet away. Raven then turned to look up at the professor, and the professor looked back down at her, who mouthed 'good night' and left.

Raven didn't bother changing for bed, but just removed her cape and got under the thick duvet and went to sleep.

--

So how was it? I have already written the next chapter I will post it shortly. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own any of the characters in my story. Try as I might, but I don't see them coming into my possession any time soon.

Chapter 2

--

The next morning Hermione woke up to something unusual, normally from this position, she would have seen a stack of books with crookshanks sleeping on top of, but those were moved to the side, instead she saw another bed with a head of blue hair, although she couldn't see the face, she could safely say that the person was someone she had never seen before.

Hermione rolled out of bed onto the floor and did a little stretch, the kind of stretch you'd see a cat do in the morning. She then picked up her wand and walked round the bed to see who the unknown girl was, upon walking round the bed, she was slightly startled by her grey skin, but carried on towards to new girl, she also realised she was wearing what appeared to be a form fitting top, she reached out with the hand that didn't have the wand and tapped her shoulder, waking up the blue haired girl.

Raven stirred and opened her eyes, seeing the girl she saw last night, she got out of bed and made to greet the girl by holding out her hand. Seeing that the other girl was nervous, she introduced herself, "Err, I'm Raven, I'm a Demoness, I don't mean to hurt you, or eat you, or do anything bad."

Hermione took Raven's hand and shook it. "I know who you are, you are a member of the Teen Titans, I used to see you on the news, but why are you here?"

"To learn to control my magic, my magic has been hard to control lately." Raven replied.

"Well, that explains why you are in the school, but what I meant to ask you was, why are you in this room? Surely Dumbledore could have placed you in a more suitable dormitory."

"McGonagall, she said that as my main hobby is reading, she placed me here, maybe because you like reading too? But hey, if you're that unwilling to be my roommate, I can ask her for a new dormitory"

"No, no, it's fine, just thought that this was going to be my own room for the rest of term since I am the Head Girl, but it seems, this years is going to be much more fun now that there is another book loving girl here." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks, now that that is out of the way, I'm going to warn you that I do meditation a lot, and my magic can be a little unstable at times, so have your shield spell ready."

"Ok, anyway, I think we should get changed, breakfast is in thirty minutes, ok I'll go into the other room and change you can change here." Hermione said and went for the archway.

"Wait!" Raven turned to where Hermione now was. "Changed into wha-" Raven got cut off by a clear bag containing what appeared to be a robe and uniform landing in her arms.

"McGonagall obviously left it during the night." Hermione said as she left.

Raven wasted no time in changing into her uniform and robes, using magic in some places, such as the buttons, to speed up the process.

"Are you ready yet?" she heard Hermione call from the other room.

"Yes," Raven walked into the other room to find Hermione dressed and looking very eager to leave. "Ready to take on the entire army of D'Kintar by myself." Raven said with a small snicker. Just at that moment a teapot hurtled off of a nearby table into the direction of Hermione. Luckily Hermione saw it coming and raised her wand and her shield was raised, the teapot collided with the shield and shattered sending pieces flying in every direction, which was when Raven raised her own shield to protect herself. Now with all the pieces on the floor, they both lowered their shields.

"Your shield completely covers you!" Hermione said.

"Yes, when I have time I would be happy to show it to you, but right now I think we should leave for breakfast." Raven replied.

They left the room and onto a long corridor, Raven followed Hermione, as she had no idea where to go. "How come my robe doesn't have an emblem on the front?" Raven asked.

"Because you haven't been sorted into a house yet, the Sorting Hat will choose a suitable house for you to be in, and then the emblem will appear on your robe."

"The Sorting Hat?"

"Yes, The Sorting Hat is basically a hat that was made by the four founders of the school.The hat sits on your head and chooses a house for you. The houses are: Gryffindor, for the Bravest, Ravenclaw, for the smartest, Slytherin, for the Purest of blood and Hufflepuff for anyone else." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well I'm not pure blooded, I'm not the smartest, and I'm most certainly am not the bravest, I just try to be." Raven said.

"Well, chances are you will end up in Hufflepuff then, but I hope you will end up in Gryffindor. Anyway, after you are sorted, I will introduce you to my friends." Hermione said beaming brightly at her as they reached the Great Hall, they had arrived slightly late, and as they entered the hall the disillusionment ceiling, crackled and changed into a lightning storm, which was when Dumbledore rose up and muttered something in an ancient dialect that echoed across the hall, and the ceiling was a clear. , starry sky again.

They continued walking down the main aisle, everyone's eyes were on them, to Raven's dread, Hermione stopped and sat down half way down the aisle to sit at the long table, but Hermione pointed Raven back up the aisle to where Dumbledore was standing next to a chair with a large black hat.

Raven continued up the aisle and when she got to Dumbledore, he spoke, "Boys and Girls, this is Raven, some of you may have already heard about her, but she will be attending school, now the reason why she is here are for her to tell you if she so wishes but I want you all the make her feel welcome."

Dumbledore urged her to sit down onto the chair, which she did, and he placed the hat on her head.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron nastily, "Slytherin, Definitely." At that Hermione shot him a death glare.

To Raven the hat started speaking, "Hmmmm, well now, right, I was woken up prematurely for this, hmmmm, you have a dark past, you have hidden from your past which makes you quite the coward, but when you faced it, you became more of a hero than anyone could hope for, bravery runs deep in your veins, I think you will do well in 'Gryffindor!'"

Only half the Gryffindor table actually cheered for this, but that was more than she had expected.

She walked back down the aisle and sat next to Hermione.

"And now without further a due, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.

Food appeared everywhere on the tables, as eager hands grabbed at it.

--

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

You guessed it! I still don't own the characters in this story.

Chapter 3

--

The Titans got up at 9:30, they had finally had a good nights sleep, crime had actually stayed away for a while, they all approached the kitchen, and all turned their respective thing on, Cyborg started the Waffle machine, Robin started adding some raw eggs to a blender with bananas and milk, and starfire was busy making Anchovies and Sardines on toast.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Gone." Robin said.

"What!?" Beast Boy shouted.

"She left this morning, she told me a few months ago that she was planning on leaving for a while, look, she left us a note each" Robin said holding the letter with his name on it.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me!" Beast Boy grabbed and lifted up Robin by the front of his uniform, "I deserved to know, she could be out there hurt, and all alone! And I, I, I would not." He dropped Robin and burst into tears.

"It's alright Beast Boy, she can look after herself, if she wanted us to follow her or go with her, she would have told us." Robin said calmly.

"STOP! Stop talking all calm, you have not been trained to know everything, not everything is what it seems! 'Training is nothing! The will to act!'" Beast Boy said angrily quoting Ra's Al Gul.

"Ok, fine! I admit training doesn't teach you everything, but it can help you be prepared, so, before you go gallivanting in any random direction, read the note she has left for you. She made me promise her those few months ago, to make sure you read her letter to you."

"Ok, your promise is paid," Beast Boy picked up and opened the envelope and pulling out the note.

Dear Beast Boy,

By now you will know that I have left. I have been planning this for a while, but I wasn't sure how to tell you, so this was the only way. I have gone away to learn how to control my powers. And this is a good thing. But I want you to know that I love you.

From Raven

--

After they had eaten, Hermione, Raven and some others walked down the hall.

Hermione, turned to look at Raven. "Ok, these are my friends, firstly there is Harry, the famous one, and Ron, the scared and rude one," she shot Ron another glare, "next there is Ginny, Ron's sister, and then there's Neville, the- the-

"The useless one!" A voice from behind them said, they all turned to see Draco, standing there looking rather smug, and his friends were there laughing like he had just said the funniest thing in the world.

"You can just call them Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, Loony and Useless." The Slytherin boys laughed again at Draco's comment.

Harry, stepped forward, like he usually did and told him to back off.

People gathered round the two groups of kids, like they usually did when Harry and Draco faced off.

"Really, Potter, is not polite to but into matters that don't concern you, I am here to speak to Raven."

Hermione jumped in front of Raven, "what is your real game Malfoy! It is most unlike you to speak to anyone outside your own house."

"And it's most unlike you to be rude, Granger, I only wish to speak with Raven, surely if I wished to hurt her, I wouldn't be able to stand up against the famous Harry Potter, and Dumbledore's Army!"

Hermione lost her temper "Even so, whatever you have planned you can stuff it up your-" She was cut off by Raven pushing past her towards Draco, "What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Raven asked calmly.

"If you wish to do well here, you will need to choose your friends wisely, I was hoping that I could help you in that aspect." Draco said in a falsely calm voice.

Now it was Harry and Ron's turn to laugh, and they were laughing like they had never before, they were recalling how Draco said a similar line to Harry before the first year.

"Really Potty, it's Raven's decision", he turned back to Raven, "what is it then? Hang out with this helpless bunch of mudbloods, blood traitors and half-breeds, or hang out with us pure blooded?"

The word half-breed rang through Ravens mind like a gong, she snapped, "Half-breeds? Half-breeds!?" The floor was trembling now, Draco and the Slytherin were frozen in fear, then they saw four red eyes appear on Raven's face, and they ran like they were being lashed.

It wasn't just Draco and the Slytherin boys that ran, some of the people in the crowd ran off too.

The remaining members of the crowd cheered and applauded.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" a voice came from the corridor where Draco had run down.

Snape appeared, that's 50 for shouting and 50 for turning into a hideous looking Demoness.

"Are you sure that that is wise Snivelus?" A voice came from behind Snape, who turned to meet eye to eye with Remus Lupin.

"Ah Lupin, what are you babbling about, what is not wise?" Snape demanded.

"Calling an extremely powerful Demoness hideous, is most unwise." Lupin said coolly.

"Well, you would be the expert in hideous creatures, since you turn into one every full moon!" Snape said with every spitting word emphasised and with a grin planted on his face.

This got Raven's attention, a werewolf, she had not seen one since she slayed that werewolf 2 years ago in Scandinavia.

"Touché, but the real expert would be you, since you are one every day of the year," said Lupin, who planted his own grin, as Snape's shot off.

"Well, do you have a reason to be here or are you just here to annoy me?" Snape said.

"I'm here on the orders of Dumbledore to help Raven, nothing more, but that doesn't deny me the chance to annoy you every time I pass by your office."

"Oh goody." Snape said and stalked off.

Lupin turned to the crowd, "Ok, everyone nothing left to see here, unless you are looking for a signed picture of Harry Potter I have plenty here." He said while holding up a wad of pictures, that he magically elevated down the hall, and the crowd went off chasing after them. Harry was blushing furiously, while wondering how Lupin got his autograph, but remembering that Lupin, as an ex-marauder, should have ways and means to do almost anything.

"Right then, I will need to speak to Raven privately, but I promise to see you all later."

Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny all stopped, Hermione moved to Raven and said, "We'll wait for you here."

Raven walked off with Lupin, "I heard of what you did up in Norway, I am most thankful, the werewolf packs were going crazy, killing Kal-Zul was a big help in settling the packs." Lupin said.

"Believe me, it wasn't all me, Beast Boy helped me get through to the packs, by morphing into a werewolf, he was able to ask around and find out where to find Kal-Zul, I just did the finishing blow."

"Yes, but you still did it, anyway, I am here to help you control yourself if the demon inside of you ever takes hold, now this is a problem that werewolves have but I will tell you more about it when our lessons begin, go and be with your new friends, and by the way, the friends you have there", pointing back at Hermione, Harry and the others, "and I am sure most of the other teachers will agree, are the most loyal friends you could possibly have. They have fought, hurt, and mourned together, just like you and the Titans. Now go and be with your friends."

Before Raven could respond, Lupin apparated away, leaving a stunned Raven standing. She walked back over to Hermione and the others and asked Hermione, "I thought you can't apparate inside the grounds?"

"You can't." Hermione responded as matter of factly.

"Well Lupin just did." Raven said confused.

"Old Marauder tricks I guess." Harry said.

"Marauder?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Lupin, Harry's Dad, Harry's Godfather, and Peter Pettigrew were all Marauders, they sought out secret passages and hidden rooms around the castle, they also pulled pranks on fellow students, mainly Severus Snape, Harry's Dad hated him." Hermione said.

"Right, where are we off to now and could you tell me about this war McGonagall said we are in?" Raven asked.

"Well I guess we can go back to the Gryffindor common room, but that will mean, Luna will have to leave, so I'm thinking The Room of Requirement." Harry said.

Raven followed them to The Room of Requirement, when it opened, there were soft seats everywhere, one for each of them near a nice warm fire. They all sat, and they all started telling Raven how Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been causing Chaos and murdered, tortured and kidnapped countless people.

"Well, that's quite a story, well now that you've all shared this information with me, I would like to share my life's story with you, including details of my friends."

Raven told them the horrifying story of her life, and how she came to be with the titans and why she had come here.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said. Ginny leaned in and smacked him on the back of the head, just like his mum did when he said that.

"and I thought my life was complicated." Harry said.

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to rest. I will answer any questions you may have tomorrow." Raven said tiredly.

"I think it's getting quite late as it is, besides, you don't want to be too tired for your Quidditch practise tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

There was a couple groans disapproval, but they all agreed with Hermione, as she usually knows what's best.

They all left the Room of Requirement and went their respective ways, Raven just followed Hermione, since she still didn't know the way around.

"You like him don't you?" Raven said looking at Hermione.

"What? Who?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Harry, Ginny likes him too, but that doesn't run as deep as yours." Raven replied.

"Hmph, I don't know what you mean!" Hermione responded.

"Really, I'd say you have had feelings for him for about 4 years, maybe when you first met, am I right?" Raven continued.

"I think you are imagining things! What could possibly give you the impression that I have feelings for him?" Hermione said blushing furiously.

"I didn't even need to be a psychic to see that you are so deeply in love with him, that you try to hide it by making it seem like your attracted to Ron, but really you hate his guts, you only speak to him because he's Harry's best friend." Raven continued, she was certain she was right.

"Fine! Maybe I do have feelings for him!" Hermione said with a sign accompanied by throwing her arms up in the air.

Raven smirked at her victory, "I knew it!"

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone! I don't want everyone knowing." Hermione said with a frown.

"He likes you too, he would have told you, but he's afraid because bad things follow him." Raven said.

"HE WHAT!?" Hermione looked around to make sure no one was staring, and brushed off a non-existent bit of dirt from the front of her robes. "Now I know your making this up, he couldn't possibly have feelings for me, the only time we have ever been alone together was when-" Hermione paused and looked into Ravens eyes, "He has never been alone with me apart from when our lives were in mortal peril, or because Ron is always there!" Hermione whispered now, "You really think he likes me, and has not asked me because he thinks he'll put me in danger?"

Raven simply nodded with a small smile on her face.

Hermione launched herself at Raven and hugged her tightly giggling. Raven was used to receiving tight hugs from Starfire and this was nothing in comparison to those.

At that moment Raven felt her powers surging, all of the candles down the hallway went out, Hermione backed away. Raven raised her shield and the candles started burning again, she lowered her shield and looked around seeing no evident destruction, she turned to Hermione, "We should get to bed, I'm tired." Raven said.

Hermione turned to head down the way they were headed, but she noticed they were already at the room to their dorm, "Hmmmm, when did we arrive here?" Hermione asked.

"About 5 minutes ago, when you shouted 'he what', lets just go in and get to bed."

Hermione nodded and pushed open the door.

They both got changed and ready for bed.

While they were both lying in bed, Hermione spoke, "I'm not the only one with feelings Raven, I know you have feelings for someone too, perhaps the green one? What's his name? Beast Boy?"

Raven did not respond, but used her powers to put out the candle, leaving Hermione giggling hysterically.

"Seriously, it wasn't that funny, I only turned the light off." Raven said from the darkness.

"Yes, but it was the timing of when you did it, that made it funny." Hermione shot back.

"That's exactly what Beast Boy says all the time when I do seemingly normal things."

"Hmmm Beast Boy, it must be cool to be him, turning into any animal he wants, he's like a Multi - Animagus. Well goodnight Raven."

Raven just lay there thinking. _I wander what Beast Boy is doing right now, hope he wasn't acting crazy. I bet he is playing computer games and trying to erase the thought of me being in love with him._

Raven fell to sleep deep in thought.

--

"Beast Boy, you can't do this, she could be anywhere!" Cyborg said.

"Then I will check everywhere." Beast Boy said seriously.

"Well if your so adamant about leaving to go look for her, shouldn't you wait until morning to begin your search?" Robin asked.

"I plan too, I need my rest and I have to begin plotting my search patterns tonight."

"Search patterns? Where are you going to start?" Cyborg asked quizzically.

"Europe."

"Europe? Why Europe out of everywhere on Earth?" Cyborg interjected.

Beast Boy sighed and looked at them, "Well, providing she is actually on Earth, and not in another dimension or on another planet. I will discard the Southern Hemisphere for the time being because she has no contacts there which we know of, I asked the Justice League earlier if she was in the USA, she wasn't. Beast Boy stopped and picked up a thick wad of paper with drawings on it. But they did tell me that she did not leave Earth by any of their known means, but I have found hundreds of ways to get past the Justice Leagues Sensors", Beast Boy said throwing the wad of paper up into the air, the paper floating to the floor. "Back to why I should start in Europe, if I start in Norway and work my round to Spain, I could have covered Europe in about a month." Beast Boy said.

"Good plan." Cyborg said.

"No. Bad plan, in a month she could have migrated to a place where I had already looked or back here or elsewhere, in a month she could be seriously hurt or worse, a month is too long, that's why I plan to visit everyone I know Raven has had dealings with." Beast Boy said quickly leaving the room.

Starfire just stood there shocked while Cyborg picked up a couple of the sheets of paper.

"Man! When did Beast Boy get smart?" Cyborg said.

"He has always had it is his capacity to out-think all of us, he just never uses that capabity." Robin said.

"Oh, so all this time we have had a genius under our roof?"

"Yeah, he is one of the smartest people on the planet, I had a feeling that he was very smart, that's why i started putting algorithmic locks in his training exercises, he burns through even the toughest combinations."

"Ok, I'm cool with him being Mr. Smart and all, but who's going to tell Superman that his space station has so many flaws in it that the plans are covering the floor? And these are just how to get past the Sensors!"

Robin just looked at him.

"We'll just send them the papers and let them deal with it, no point in wasting any crime fighting hours in going over the greetings, that is why they invented e-mail. Robin said with a smirk, he obviously wasn't up for the job of telling the Justice League that there space station is as secure as a prison with no doors.

--

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Nope, I still don't own the characters.

Chapter 4

--

Beast Boy woke up the next day at 6am. He ate quickly and made to leave the tower.

"Your not packing?" A voice came from behind Beast Boy, a voice he knew to be Robin's, he turned to see Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"I'm travelling light, and I'm travelling alone." Beast Boy said harshly.

"We made no indication that we are coming with you, we knew you wouldn't allow it, we are here to bid you good luck, and to give you this", Robin said holding out his hand with Beast Boy's communicator, "Just in case".

"Thanks." Beast Boy clipped it to his belt and smiled at them. He walked out of the door onto the rocks outside. Then morphed into his Albatross form and took off into the air.

--

The next morning went rather quick, with Dumbledore's and Lupin's lessons, he found Dumbledore's lessons kind of dull, but she thought Lupin's lessons exciting since he took a more direct approach to learning.

After the lessons, she met Hermione after her the official school hours were complete. Hermione was with a group of about 24 people, Raven, was about to ask her what was going on, but remembered her telling her about Dumbledore's army, she merely walking along with Hermione and the crowd.

Before Raven's very eye's she saw a door appear in the large stone wall 20 feet in front of the group as they continued to walk towards it, Raven was so excited to be in such and magnificent and magical place. The doors swung open and they all walked through into a large room, quite well lit by torches on the walls and magical windows.

Everyone separated themselves around the room, leaving the centre empty.

"Ok everyone", Hermione started towards the centre of the room. "As you all know, last year, we successfully did all our OWL's, mostly due to Harry's help in teaching us many charms and incantation's, but now with the help of someone new, I think we could learn infinite new abilities, that before we were blind to, I give you Raven." Hermione said raising an arm to Raven to come into the middle, Raven knew this was coming because they spoke of it at breakfast, but she did not expect such a warm cheers and applauds.

Raven joined Hermione in the middle. "I, I don't know where to begin..." Raven said dumbfounded.

"Maybe, with that shield you did yesterday." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok fair enough. Everyone get into a line and do your ordinary shield charms."

Everyone did so, and Raven was greeted with 25 (24 plus Hermione) shield charms, "Right, now that you have that shield charm, imagine that the shield expanded, not around you, but down your wand arm, and cover your body then expand outwards. Allow the shape to change and flow like water, but what YOU control."

Raven watched as they all tried and struggled to get their round circular shields to change shape.

Both Hermione and Harry were able to change their shield shapes slightly by making them go down their arm and turn into a square, Harry even made his go into a shield shape, but this ended quickly by exploding and making a powerful wind and blew everyone's robes off the hooks.

Raven sighed, well this is very advanced stuff, and Hermione and I don't even know if the magics are even compatible but you all did good tries.

--

Hermione and Raven were back in their dormatory, Raven was sitting there slumped against the wall, "Please stop Hermione, it was a mistake of me to show you all the shield, our magics are just incompatable."

"I must try, if not, no one can say that I haven't tried."

"Oh very well, but don't complain to me if your too tired to even-"

Raven was startled by loud "Protego" and a bright light, she turned round to see what it was, and it was Hermione surrounded by a round spherical sheild.

"Whoa!" said raven, "You did it!"

"Yeah, this feels great! I feel like I could take on the entire army of D'Kintar by myself!"

Raven laughed hysterically, Hermione lowered her shield smiling euphorically, "anyway, what is D'Kintar? Hermione asked.

"It's a fortess, guarded by thousands upon thousands of demons."

"Ok, maybe not, but i feel like I could take on an entire league of Death Eaters by myself."

"Ha, lets just get some sleep, i'm really tired."

"They both got undressed, not realising that they were still in the same room facing directly at each other, when they had finally got into their night clothes Hermione spoke, "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a great figure."

"Raven blushed, oops i forgot to leave."

"It's ok, but goodnight Raven.

They both got into their beds and slept.

--

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, Teen Titans is copyright of Warner Brothers and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. and I own nothing, but atleast it's a big fat nothing! Actually I own this story lol.

Chapter 5

--

Beast boy had just entered london, he could smell the exhaust fumes as he flew high above the city, the sun was just setting with a unique blend of orange and yellows against the greyish sky. Beast Boy landed on the northest tower of the Tower of London and morphed back into human form, he called out to no-one, "Argent? Are you here? I really must speak to you on a matter of great importancy." At that moment, a stairwell appeared in the middle of the floor, he thought that this was a slight waste of time, but if anyone can help him, it's her.

Beast Boy decended down the stairs, they creaked and rattled as he stepped, he finally reached the bottom where there was quite a large room, it was like a huge studio apartment. At a large desk there was a quill writing onto a piece of old paper, that was when he saw Argent step out from an adjoining room. "Sorry, had to use the girls room, what is it that you want?" Argent asked.

"Raven took off, she left only a note with barely even a clue as to her where-abouts, she said she was going away to learn to control her magic."

"So why are you here?" Argent repied coldly.

Beast Boy's patience was fading, "You know magic, Britain is the hub of ancient tales of witches and magics and monsters, surely you know where one would go to study magic."

"My my Beast Boy, you are smarter than you seem, ok come closer." Argent said gesturing for him to sit down. Beast boy sat down on the bed next to where she sat and waited for her to continue.

"Ok, i shouldn't really tell you this but seeing as it's for Raven who I owe a big favour to, there is a school, a magical enchanted school, invisible to the world of humans."

Beast Boy interjected quickly, "where is this school? how do I find it if I can't see it?"

"Calm down, I was getting to that," Argent said eying him closely, "As I said it is invisible to humans, but when the Castle was made, so was a secret path into the castle, one of the founders Helga Hufflepuff, made a prophecy that there will come a time when a non-magical human, a 'muggle', would need to enter the magical world, however, she did not mention what he or she looked like she just told everyone the tale, the tale became legend, the legend became myth, but I think you are that human, before I take you to where myth says the path is, I must tell you, there is a war going on in the magic realm."

"What kind of war?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, the evil side is lead by Voldemort, a guy much like the sort of person Hitler was, hellbent on 'purity'," Argent started, The good side is lead by a man called Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of the school I told you about, and everyone else is neutral, most of them just too scared to choose sides.

"Ok, don't worry about me, i'll stay hidden.

"Good, I will take you to where the path is ment to be."

Argent took him by the hand and with a pop they disappeared.

They reappeared with a loud bang, and Beast Boy was thrown into a nearby wall, only by means of a quick morph into a cat was able to null the impact by landing on his paws on the wall then landing softly on the ground, he then morphed back into his human form and helped Argent up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just apparation doesn't work too well when it's cold, especially when your trying to get to somewhere you have never been and only seen in pictures." Argent replied.

"Ok, is the path through there?" Beast Boy asked pointing into the cave.

"Yeah, sorry, but this is where I leave you, only Humans can pass into the cave entrance, but the path is said to be treacherous, there was once a great English explorer who attempted to map the vast network of caves, but when he returned he wrote on the wall, that no one else should try and enter, for the way is cursed." Argent said pointing at the old English text. "It has also been theorised by the ministry of magic upon hearing the explorer's tale first hand, that only the one in the prophecy will know the way.

"How can I know the way? I have never been here!" Beast Boy asked.

"Then you will find the way, good luck Beast Boy." Argent replied apparating.

Beast Boy stepped into the cave, saying something like 'I hope Raven appreciates this'.

--

Please Review

This is my last finished chapter, the next one isn't finiashed. Critisism is welcome, I thrive on reviews, so review damit!


End file.
